Various types of battery operated back scrubbers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a battery operated detachable back scrubber that includes a head portion releasably attachable at a distal end of a handle, said head portion having a motor interiorly disposed, which motor operationally engages a rotatable connect socket centrally disposed in a first side of the head portion, said rotatable connect socket operationally communicating the kinetic energy from the motor to a drive shaft of an interchangeable attachment member releasably attachable to the head portion, wherein a plurality of tactile devices disposed on a front surface of a base of the attachment member are mechanically manipulable for use in scrubbing or massaging, as desired.